


裴小姐的雏菊味冬天

by aringarosa



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aringarosa/pseuds/aringarosa
Summary: -雏菊的花语是深藏在心底的爱。-“早安公主”出自电影《美丽人生》。
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 16





	裴小姐的雏菊味冬天

1.

她一眼就看到了接她的牌子。

跟着人流从通道出来，举目皆是肯尼迪机场熙熙攘攘的人群，夹杂着各色大号纸牌，纸牌后面是各色面孔。裴柱现视力并不好，前一秒还在低头整理手包里的证件。后一秒抬头，她就看见挤在人群最前面的一个矮个儿女孩，手臂举着牌子伸得很直，生怕接不到人似的。她往那个显眼的橘色牌子上一看，“Irene Bae”，心想真巧。

和女孩并排往出租车走的时候，裴柱现发现她的确不高，甚至比自己还要矮上一点——她没有穿高跟鞋，而且并不羞于承认自己的身高不足一米六。

纽约的冬天太冷了。裴柱现从首尔飞来，觉得两地的冷不很相同。她穿一件贴身羊毛衫，外套不过是厚灰色风衣，果然在吸到第一口冷空气后打了个喷嚏。接机的女孩担忧地看她一眼，欲言又止。

裴柱现不想和她多说话。对于专门给她配一名韩裔随行接待这件事，她从接到校方通知起就耿耿于怀。一向精打细算的美国佬竟然如此好心肠，裴柱现轻易地将它划为不必要的特殊关照一栏——换句话说，就是歧视。

“我叫Shon Seung-wan，”女孩坐在后座，用蹩脚的韩语跟她说。

可能连韩国都没去过，裴柱现想。

“Irene，”她说，“如果用英文名交流，可能大家都会方便一点。”

女孩松了口气，随即开口，底气足了很多。

“Wendy. Wendy Shon.”

她像是怕裴柱现跟不上节奏，说得很慢，重复两次。

裴柱现的火气一下子又上来了。

2.

会议安排得相当紧凑，裴柱现把行李放下后甚至没有休息。会场在校园另一端，Wendy领她去的，一路上给她介绍了不少东西。

她并未搭话。

“开会你也要在我旁边吗？”

裴柱现确信自己没有质问的意思，即使它听上去那么不怀好意。

“不……不是，按规定可以不用……”

“我的英语听力没有很差，你可以正常说话。”

Wendy突然涨红了脸。她结巴着否认，最后道出实情，“这个会议很难得，我也想听，但是除了跟着你我没有其他办法混进去……”

“……你也是这个专业的？”

女孩点点头，补充道，“刚开始读研究生。”

她们俩一起进去了。裴柱现在她身边给Wendy插了个座。

3.

裴柱现今天打了三个喷嚏。她翻出行李箱里的薄款羽绒服，堪堪套在两件毛衣外面。

Wendy跟她跟得很紧，学校给她的任务就是在裴柱现到访的两星期内全程陪护——当然是有偿的。

不亏本的买卖，没必要不干。

从实验楼出来，裴柱现打了今天的第四个喷嚏。Wendy跑回楼里，几分钟之后塞给她一杯热巧克力。

蓝色的纸杯，裴柱现一手握住刚刚好。

4.

韩国向来不缺雪，但这并不妨碍裴柱现起床后见到白茫茫一片的好心情。昨天，她紧急购入一件厚羽绒服和一条羊毛围巾，在Wendy的指引下。穿好这一切，她开门、搭电梯、下楼，看见准时等在大厅的女孩。

Wendy穿得轻便简单，但一点也不冷的样子。裴柱现想可能是习惯的问题。如果她在这里待二十多年，也可以像Wendy那样。

“早上好。”她主动打招呼。

Wendy挑了挑眉，转念将今天的问候换了套说辞。

“早安，公主。”

她挨得很近，裴柱现又一次闻到她衣服上的洗衣液味道。雏菊味的，这点洗衣液发烧友裴柱现小姐早有断论。大学老师的学术压力很大，不排解排解很容易沦为折磨学生的魔鬼，裴柱现的方式就是研究各种洗衣液的气味、颜色、黏稠度、起泡情况等等等等，电脑里有一份韩国市场上所有在售洗衣液的详细报告。

第一次闻到Wendy身上的味道，裴柱现便肯定那不是她知道的任一品牌的任一产品。她在某天晚上去了校外最近的一家仓储式超级市场，和导购员先生挨个确认，终于找到那款雏菊香气的淡绿色洗衣液。随处可见的品牌，只是这款卖得不好。

“人们更喜欢薰衣草、果香这一类的洗衣液……”导购员先生解释道。

裴柱现从一瞬的回忆中挣脱出来，第一反应是这是美国人自来熟的套路。她瞬间敛了笑容，换上例行公事的语气询问Wendy今天的会场位置。她俩简单交谈几句，踏上清晨无瑕的雪地，雪在脚下咯吱咯吱地响。

路不太远，但行人稀少，校园显得更空旷了。路过一个亮着暖黄色灯光的咖啡馆，裴柱现才突然意识到刚刚Wendy说了什么。

——竟然被她占了便宜。

但裴柱现一时间不那么想去追究了。

5.

Wendy不清楚她陪同的这位裴小姐急躁不堪的原因，可能是雪融得太快。

“喂，”在前面快步行走的裴小姐忽地停下转身，Wendy差点没刹住脚。

“你韩语到底什么水平？”

“……看可以，听和说都不太行，会写一点点——”

“很好。”

裴柱现把半小时前收到国内的那封邮件的怒火全部转化为母语，极快地向身边的人抱怨控诉起来。意想不到、意想不到，她出国才一个多星期，上次那个刚产出的试纸条就能出问题。如果是在国内，她一定会把库存的所有洗衣液全部拿出来闻一遍。

Wendy瞪着眼睛在听，不时摸摸鼻子、整整袖口、看看天空。

“好，说完了。”

这句是用韩语说的，但Wendy听懂了。她这时才看向裴柱现的脸，那上面尚有未平息的起伏情绪。她觉得自己应该做出什么表情来结束这场鸡同鸭讲的单方面对话，于是咧嘴笑了一下——这是她最擅长的。

裴柱现看到她脸上漾出的一个酒窝，莫名很想戳一下。

6.

“今晚，你要不要和我一起去酒吧？”

Wendy收起桌上的一只2H铅笔，手指在已经磨钝的笔尖上擦来擦去。“有我的同学和老师……开会这些人有的也去，我们学校的。”

她没敢看裴小姐的眼睛。

“你是没满21岁吗，酒吧也要我陪着才能进？”

Wendy顿了一下。她将铅笔装进口袋，抬起头看着裴柱现的脸，大言不惭地开口。

“是啊。”

7.

Wendy没有骗她——在某种意义上。酒吧里的确是三三两两的人在小声交流，不乏她近来在会上认识的熟面孔。裴柱现点了杯苹果酒放在手里，不时顺着杯沿舔两口。

有人端着酒杯来搭讪，开口是，“您最近发表于XXX的那篇有关xxxxx的文章有幸读过……”

诚意满分，不好拒绝。

裴柱现应付完几位男士和几位女士，一扭头发现Wendy不见了。在人群中一扫视，看到她在远处一个角落里，围着一群年轻学生在喝酒，看来是同学。不知道是体质问题还是真喝多了，裴柱现隔老远也能看见她的脸红扑扑的，像颗水蜜桃。

水蜜桃喝完一圈，提着一个空酒瓶回来了，身后跟着十几道目光。

“未到法定年龄饮酒，该怎么算呢？”

Wendy冲她摆摆手，笑着没说话。

她们挨得很近，近到裴柱现能嗅出女孩酒气之下的雏菊味道。她把杯子里几乎是满着的苹果酒喝完，和Wendy接了一个苹果味的吻。

“我喜欢你。”

裴柱现是用韩语说的，又快又小声。

8.

三级生物安全实验室是最后一站，裴柱现出来之后甩了甩头，在楼下用沙发堆成的讨论区顺手把校方发的资料整理完。Wendy在旁边看着，眼神清亮，跟前天晚上喝多了的那个人没有半点相似之处。

裴柱现整理完，笔头在A4纸上轻轻扣着，若有所思。

“你的韩语名字是什么？”

“Shon Seung-wan. 我第一天就跟你说了。”

裴柱现忽视掉她的后一句话，继续问道，“会写吗？”

Wendy点点头，从口袋里掏出一支铅笔。裴柱现没想到她会写汉字，凑过去看她一笔一划笨拙地写。

“孙——承——完——孙承完？孙承完。”

“我韩语听力没那么差。而且这是我的名字。”

裴柱现抬手戳了戳女孩因为坏笑而露出的酒窝，力道不轻不重。

“我的韩语名字是Bae Joo-hyun，知道怎么写吗？”

孙承完摇摇头。

“裴——柱——现——很简单的。”

孙承完盯着纸看了半天，用铅笔在下面抄一遍。觉得不好，又写了两遍。

“裴柱现，我记住了。”

9.

首尔今年的春天来得很早。裴柱现养在办公室的一盆雏菊开花了，满室都是淡淡的雏菊香气。她的洗衣液报告里面新增了一栏，P品牌雏菊味的一款，淡绿色、偏稠、起泡很多。

办公桌上的公用电话响了。裴柱现接起来，那头好半天没说话。

“您好？”

“……早上好，裴柱现小姐。首尔是早上没错吧？”

裴柱现没能迅速接上话。

电话两端皆陷入沉默。少顷。

——“我也喜欢你。”

这句话说得很慢、很清晰，用的是韩语。

**Author's Note:**

> -雏菊的花语是深藏在心底的爱。  
> -“早安公主”出自电影《美丽人生》。


End file.
